


You only tease the ones you love

by Fifionline



Series: Taron imagines [8]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Teasing, mention of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: They say you only tease the ones you love and if that's true, well, you two must really love each other deeply.





	You only tease the ones you love

**Author's Note:**

> A new Taron imagine inspired by his holidays in Montenegro and an afternoon by the pool. I would recommend listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1095iL7tQM) while reading it.  
> Don't hesitate to leave me comments on what you thought about it ^^

[ ](http://www.hostingpics.net)

 

You're jolted awake as you suddenly feel cold wet hands on your back. And you can hear your boyfriend laugh over the profanities you're shouting.

 

"Jerk." You mutter, smacking him on the calf. The only part of him you can reach from the sunbed you're lying on.

 

He keeps on laughing while he shakes his hair dry above your bikini-clad body.

 

"You're a real pain in the ass, Taron !" You deadpan, glancing at his smiling face from above your sunglasses.

"I can be a pain in  _your_  arse later if you want me to." He replies, [wiggling his eyebrows](http://hpics.li/80a3d8e) at you in a comical way.

 

You stare at him, one eyebrow raised and let a beat pass before answering.

 

"Worst boyfriend  _ever_!"

 

Even if you tell that in a serious tone, you can't help but smile a little. This week off together is a blessing with his tight filming schedule and you know that he needs to unwind. Even if it means that he's sometimes annoying you with his enthusiastic-puppy behavior and lewd jokes. That's just the way he sometimes is and you love him even more for that.

 

Success has not gotten to his head and he's still the same normal guy you met years ago at the pub in Aber, being silly on a night out with his mates. Just a little more famous. Slightly.

 

"Can you at least make yourself useful and put some sunscreen on my back? " You resume.

"Scoot over, woman." He says before you roll around to rest on your tummy, leaving a space for him to join you on the four-poster sunbed, bottle in hand.

 

Taron makes himself comfortable, using your buttocks as a seat and starts spreading the sunblock on your back. His hands are warming up quickly as he massages it on your skin. Meanwhile, the waves wash up on the private shingle beach, children are laughing in the distance and the scent of coconut oil fills the air around you both.

 

You sigh in contentment. Such a perfect day.

 

"Can you do mine too, love ?" He asks, lying down besides you. "I don't wanna look like a lobster at the end of the day." He adds, handing you the bottle.

 

You start coating his already sun-kissed skin, the muscles of his back firm against your soft hands while he closes his eyes. In the last few days, you noticed that as his skin turned caramel, his eyes got bluer, as if reflecting the local cloudless sky. You're appreciative of the new body shape he had to train for to star in Kingsman The Golden Circle. Nowadays, he's all firm muscles and sharp edges, his thighs filling his board-shorts nicely. But you kinda miss his cuddly soft belly. It was so much more comfortable than a six-pack to put you head on and let him play with your hair.

 

As you lay back down next to him to enjoy the sun, you reassure yourself thinking that it'll be back before long. You know that as soon as he'll be done with his Robin Hood role, he'll stop the special diet he's on at the moment and will be back to eating curries and pizzas. You already planned a welcome home dinner with all his favorite food for after the shooting. But this will have to wait for a few more months.

 

Right now, all you both want is to enjoy what little time you have together before Taron has to go back to filming. His hand reaches for yours across the mattress and he slips closer to you, pecking you on the lips before whispering.

 

"So, about what I said earlier, what do you think ? Would you wanna do it ?" He asks, cupping your butt. "Cause that would be really hot... " He trails off, biting his lower lip and waiting for you to react in some way.

 

His eyes are looking for an answer in yours, not really pleading but intense enough that you see that he really wants this. He wants you. Any way he can have you. And you do too.

 

"I'm willing to try anything with you, babe. I trust you." You finally answer, kissing his chewed lips. They taste a bit like sea salt from his earlier swim.

"Yeah ? I don't want you to feel compelled or anything though." He hurries, his eyebrows knitted.

"Taron," You scold him "Don't ever think that I would do something I don't want for you. If I'm not at ease, I'll tell you. This is how we work you and I, yeah ?" You add with a smile, your hand squeezing his tighter.

 

He just nods, smiling back at you and you both settle in comfortable silence on the mattress, enjoying the caress of the sun warming up your skin.

 

After a while, you suggest going for a swim together but Taron just mumbles that he's good here.

 

"Oh come on, it'll refresh you ! You're all red in the face." You say, trying to coax him into coming with you.

"I just, like, _can't_ get up now if you know what I mean." He insists, turning to his side just enough for you to spot the boner straining his shorts before lying back down. "All this arse-business got me horny."

"Arse-business." You repeat softly, giggling. "Now I'm sure that all the blood in your body is in your dick cause seriously...arse-business ! Tsss"

"You're mean and I don't like you." He declare straight-faced before turning his head the other way.

 

You chuckle again and lean above him to whisper seductively into his ear.

 

"I bet you won't say that later when I'll bend over and let you..."

 

You don't have time to finish that he groans, completely hiding his head into his arms.

 

"Argh stop it you sexy witch, not helping ! Not helping _at all_!" He emphasizes.

"That's payback for the harsh way you woke me up earlier." You triumph before adding in a hushed tone. "But we're still doing it later."

"Leave, for God's sake !" Moans Taron, trying to push you off the sunbed as you crack up again.

 

You manage to stop laughing long enough to kiss the crown of his head, get up and leave to swim, letting the water cool your heated body.

 

They say you only tease the ones you love and if that's true, well, you two must really love each other deeply.


End file.
